Sara Shirabuki
'' Sara Shirabuki (白蕗 更, Shirabuki Sara) is a Pureblood vampire and the head of the Shirabuki family, one of the seven remaining Pureblood families left. Appearance Sara Shirabuki posesses the unnatural beauty of the Purebloods and appears to be in her late teens, but she is actually slightly older than Kaname. She has wavy blond hair that falls to her feet around her and light blue eyes and usually wears long European dresses. Sara is one of the few female characters who are fairly tall. Personality Sara is a graceful Pureblood, who appears soft-spoken among her fellow vampires. Sara has a duplicitous nature, appearing refined in front of her peers while having secret goals of becoming the Queen of the vampires. Sara is very manipulative to the point of almost being sadistic, as shown with the schoolgirls she befriended. She refers to herself as impatient49th Night and is sadistic when she takes pleasure in giving Takuma pain'49th Night.' She is determined not to fall prey to the Purebloods' habit of losing purpose56th Night, which is why she is making her bid to become Queen. She surrounds herself with servants and she seems to enjoy their attention as they spoil her. She is interested in Kaname, and enjoys shopping Vampire Knight Official Fanbook. Story Plot She first appears at a party held by the Aido family, and is greeted by the vampires present, surprising them all with her presence since it seems that she does not often attend parties. She is also an old acquaintance of Kaname Kuran as it seems they knew each other before Kaname started school, and as they greet each other, she tells him that they, Purebloods, should stick together. Sara goes to the council building after Kaname's massacre and finds an unconscious Takuma after his confrontation with his grandfather, Asato Ichijo. She states that she is happy to have one of Kaname's "soldiers", since she had planned to persuade Ichio to give Takuma to her45th Night, and is planning to use Takuma to discover what Kaname's plans are. Takuma refuses to betray Kaname, she violently tears at his already injured chest to draw blood and torment him. When both Takuma and Sara receive invitations from Kaname for the vampire ball, Sara realises that Kaname is aware that Takuma is under Sara's care and she wonders what Kaname is planning and who is more dangerous Kaname or herself52nd Night. Sara shows up at Kaname and Yuki's party, where she meets Sayori Wakaba, lending her a hand, but Zero intercedes harshly smelling blood on her. Yuki intervenes on Sara's behalf and after the humans leave, Sara comments that Yori looks tasty, Yuki asks Sara not to say such things about her friend and Sara quickly advises all the vampires present that Yori is not to be touched and says she would like to be great friends since there are only few Purebloods left. When she leaves to greet Kaname, they play word games revealing that Kaname is aware that Sara has killed her fiance, Ori at the party. Her motive was revealed to become queen of the vampires. Sara enrolls at Dahlia Academy Girls School, masquerading as Takuma Ichijo's little sister. During the guided visits she meets three girls and then she feigns a dizzy spell and asks that her 'brother' finishes the tour in her stead. Sara enters the music suite of a human named Yukari and convinces her to become a vampire. Zero finds her at the school aware of her recent actions but is unable to do anything against her because she has followed the rules. Aware of Zero's burning desire to either kill her, she further taunts him telling him he reeks of the Kuran's blood and invites him to join her since they have thrown him away. Over the next few days, Sara quickly begins turning a lot of girls at the school with the assistance of the other school girls creating a harem to Takuma's disgust and Sara's amusement. She then visits Takuma's grandfather's factory that creates blood tablets and the president there is concerned about Sara's involvement. Takuma eventually discovers that Sara has been biting humans including the company president without permission and has them locked up in her house, but Sara catches him. Alone, Sara broke into Hanadagi-sama's castle, and obtained his heart, the organ that has the most power. Relationships Takuma Ichijo Sara has shown interest in Takuma Ichijo, since she had planned to persuade Asato Ichijo to give Takuma to her before she found him. Takuma Ichijo describes Sara as capricious and short-tempered, but having her cute sides too. However recently, she used her command powers on him showing that he is most definitely her subordinate. She has no issue with revealing all her dark plans to him. Ouri He was Sara's fiance, who is much older than her. He rarely pays attention to Sara as he still sees her as a little girl. She eventually kills him for her own ambitions, though he was ready to die. Powers Like all Purebloods, Sara is immortal and can heal from any wound except an anti-vampire weapon to the head or heart. Her unique powers are currently unknown but it is seen that when she got angry in the manga, she melted the window56th Night. Trivia: *''Shira'' is "white," and buki is "Butterbur," a plant with white flowers, ''Sara ''means "renew." *Sara does not properly appear in the anime, but is visible at the soiree, not talked to or mentioned. See Also *Sara Shirabuki Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category: Manga Character Category:Night Class (new) Category:Vampire Category:Pureblood Category:Villain Category:Supporting character Category:Female character